mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Michael Grecco is a character in Mafia III. History Michael Grecco is Sal Marcano's nephew and a lieutenant in the Marcano Crime Family. Background Michael's childhood was tough, his mother abandoned him and his father, Michael Sr., when he was only 3 years old. A few years later, Michael Sr. married Sal's sister-in-law. After the wedding Michael, Sr. starts selling dope for Lou Marcano. This goes on for a few years until he gets pinched, looking at ten years unless he testifies. The day after he agrees to turn on the Marcanos, he's found dead, neck broken in three places from an apparent "suicide". Working for Marcano Sal refuses to abandon his sister, so he takes care of her and Michael. Once he is older, his mother starts angling to get him work in the family business, and Sal's happy to oblige. To Sal, it looks like Michael's climbing the ladder, but according to some of the old-timers, the only thing Michael's good at is failing upwards. He tends to come in, stir things up, and then blame it all on someone else when it blows up in his face. Taking River Row Sal's wanted to get rid of Vito Scaletta for years, he figures he's a mole for The Commission, but he can't do anything about it because Vito's a Made Man. After the heist, Sal refuses to give Vito his cut, and later puts Grecco in charge of River Row to "help" Vito run things. The goal is to restrict Vito's ability to kick up, and if he can't pay, the Commission will give Marcano permission to whack him. After taking over River Row, Grecco uses his men to limit what Vito can do and where he goes. Once he has Vito boxed in, he makes his move. He has his men lock Vito in the freezer of his restaurant while he beats him, trying to show how tough he is and make Vito respect him. Downfall and Death Gang War Grecco captures Vito and has him locked up in a freezer on the docks of River Row, abandoning him to his death. Luckily for Vito, Lincoln Clay arrives just in time and saves Vito, recruiting him and his rogue faction to battle against Marcano and take over New Bordeaux from him. With Vito out of business, Grecco puts two of his men, Andy Turetto and Roy Thibideaux, in charge of the extortion and contraband rackets of the district. Lincoln collaborates with Vito and his men to ruin Turetto's and Roy's rackets, killing their enforcers, destroying their product and sabotaging Turetto's trailers. They eventually manage to take over the rackets, leaving Grecco powerless. At this point, even Marcano begins to despise Grecco due to him not being able to pay his tributes to Marcano because of Vito's and Lincoln's interference. Marcano sends some of his men to get Grecco and whack him due to his usefulness vanishing. However, Vito and Lincoln arrive and kill Marcano's guys before chasing Grecco through the streets of New Bordeaux. Grecco's car is eventually wrecked by Vito and Lincoln, who then snatch him and bring him to one of Vito's safehouses on the docks. Vito questions Grecco's motives behind his betrayal, and Grecco replies by telling him that he was just doing what Marcano ordered him too. Vito then grabs some pliers and slices one of Grecco's fingers out, and Grecco finally reveals that he did this because Marcano wanted to build a Casino and that he was afraid that Vito may inform the Commission about it. He then asks if they're going to let him go, now that he told them everything they need to know. However, Vito, still enraged with Grecco due to what he did to him, grabs a hammer and slams it against Grecco's skull. Lincoln asks what Vito is going to do with Grecco, and Vito replies "Fish gotta eat like everyone else." Vito then turns on the meat grinder while Lincoln leaves the scene. ---- Criminal Rackets Union Extortion *The local trade union for River Row dock workers, and Michael Grecco's putting the squeeze on every member. You pay your dues, maybe you'll get a work permit. Don't pay, and you'll get a beating from one of Grecco's legbreakers. *Andy Turetto, age 51: A mob lifer, Andy might not be thrilled about working for Grecco, but that's not going to stop him from doing his job. The fact that he's survived this long tells you he's not to be fucked with. Contraband *It might not look glamorous, but it's the perfect front for smuggling in cigars and rum from Cuba. It's so simple that not even Grecco will be able to fuck it up, not that he won't do his level best. *Roy Thibideaux, age 61: A man whose time has come and gone, Roy's holding on by the tips of his fingers. The second Sal gives Grecco permission to whack him, Roy will finally hit his expiration date. ---- Family *Michael Grecco, Sr. (father, deceased) *Sal Marcano (uncle, deceased) *Giorgi Marcano (cousin, deceased) Appearances *Fish Gotta Eat (killed) Trivia *Michael's dossier unlocks after completing "We Partners Now?" in Work the Man Who Bleeds. Gallery Michael Grecco 2.jpg|Grecco knocked out on the street Michael Grecco 3.jpg|Grecco being tortured Michael Grecco Artwork.jpg|Michael Grecco artwork Category:Site Administration